


Trip The Lights

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Bickering, Christmas, Emergency room, Humor, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Misunderstandings, sorta - Freeform, witch Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Melissa expected to see alot of things in her line of work, but she had to admit, a werewolf and a witch- both of who she knew personally- stumble into the E.R. after a convoluted Christmas lights incident definately took her by surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, this wound up being the combination of several different fic ideas that probably would have worked better individually: Stiles accidentally "stealing" Derek's cat, neighbors with Christmas decorating issues, and a weird E.R. visit to mention a few

Honestly, Melissa McCall didn't know what she expected

But when she stepped into the E.R. and saw both her son's best freind and one of her co-workers' brother....

Well, Thursday night just got interesting

"Before this goes any further... is any of what you're here for related to .... the 'w' word?"

Stiles, her son's best freind, glanced up, rearranging the ice pack over his eye

"You mean uh... woof woof? No, shocking as that is,"

"Didn't stop you from shooting a magic beam in my thigh..." Derek, the co-worker's brother, mentioned sourly, grabbing blindly at a box of tissues to put under his bleeding nose

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't aim any higher or you'd be in some SERIOUS trouble right now,"

"What part of ANY of this is lucky? We're at the E.R. not even two weeks before Christmas due to YOUR stupidity,"

"Wah-!? ME!? You started it!!!"

"ENOUGH," Melissa huffed, taking a deep, slow breath and trying to remember why she kept this job all these years

"BOTH of you, be quiet, follow me, you can tell me the rest of this.... whatever this is when we get behind a curtain,"

The last thing she needed was anyone else in this town finding out about the werewolves....

It's ok Melissa, it's just fine, you survived the guy with a gerbil who was trying to eat his thumb, you can survive this too

"Alright, one at a time, tell me what happened," she sighed as she closed the curtain behind them, watching the boys stumble over to the bed- well, Stiles stumbled more than Derek- and perch on opposite sides

"It all started when he stole my cat,"

Her eyebrows shot up, a frown resting on her lips as the nurse turned her attention to Stiles

"You STOLE his CAT?"

"Oh my God for the last time I did NOT steal your cat! It was an honest mistake that could have happened to anyone!"

Melissa just sighed, shaking her head as she stepped over to start examining Derek's nose- she wasn't sure why a werewolf had come to the E.R. but she assumed the bloody nose had to have something to do with it

"Normal people don't take cats that belong to other people," Derek hissed

"I thought she was a stray!"

"She had a collar on,"

"I didn't notice that until she was already in the house and then I just thought she was lost,"

"What-"

"Would you two PLEASE get to the point?"

It took alot for Melissa to snap, and maybe she wouldn't have so quickly.... if not for the fact that she was almost entirely sure this story would go on for hours if she let it

"The POINT is that I innocently fed his cat and he's had a grudge about it for the last month, I think because the cat likes me better,"

"TONIGHT. Tell me what happened to the two of you TONIGHT,"

She couldn't believe she actually had to clarify that but then again she couldn't believe these two had managed to find eachother either....

"Stiles almost broke my coffee table," Derek spat vaguely

Wich.... really didn't help at all

"I went over to borrow cold medicine because I don't trust myself to drive when I'm this congested," Stiles began

"... Wait.... you two are neighbors?"

The slow, solemn nods both of them gave were more than enough confirmation for her

"Why would a werewolf have cold medicine?"

"Well he hadn't formally introduced himself to me as a werewolf yet and I've been exhausted and alone all day so I took a chance, and now we're here," he explained, ending his sentence with what could be described as a "cough" the same way a tsunami could be described as a wave

The sound that came out of Stiles' throat was something Melissa mostly heard out of dogs via her son's veterinary practice...

"Wich reminds me, why ARE you here Derek?"

"At first it was to drive HIM so he wouldn't have a wreck and kill someone, then Laura said I should stay and make sure I don't have a concussion,"

"I didn't know werewolves could GET concussions,"

Though it made sense that Laura wanted him to stay, she was an E.R. resident and was always a little overly cautious about her siblings- especially Derek

Melissa thought it was ironic considering that werewolves are probably the most hardy creature she had ever met but she understood it all the same, she still had one of Scott's inhalers in her nightstand drawer just in case...

"According to Laura we can... ofcourse, according to Laura I could also get pregnant if I'm not 'cautious' so I'm not sure how much I should trust anything she says,"

"Dude... oh my God that would be so cool if you can though...."

"Stiles what part of your mind thinks that would be cool?" the wolf snapped

"Alright!" Melissa snapped again, gently tilting Derek's head up

"Stiles, just tell me the rest of what happened wile I check Derek- and ... PLEASE... no exaggerations, no colorfull imagery, no jumping back in time... just... the basics,"

She knew that was asking for alot coming from him but she had exactly one nerve of patience left and she had to make sure it counted

"I went over to borrow cold medicine and Cora let me in, then she left to do... something, I don't remember what... anyway Fido over here was passed out in a nest of Christmas lights and had no clue I was there and on my way to start checking their cabinets-"

"You were going to go through our cabinets!?"

Melissa huffed, jerking Derek's head back towards her as she grabbed a penlight from her pocket

"Well I mean... yes? Cora let me in! She said 'have at it'! Anyway Sleeping Beauty here apparently has the watch dog skills of a pecan because I got as far as the stairs before my body betrayed me- as per usual- and I sneezed and woke him up, he freaked and wolfed out at me, I freaked back and accidentally shot a spell at him, in his efforts to get to me- probably to RIP. MY. THROAT. OUT.- he stumbled in the lights and brought down an entire outdoor display that I assume he was in the midst of organizing at the time, meanwile I'm trying to get to him to make peace and his freaking HORSE of a dog decided it was time to be freinds and jumped at me and nocked me over, I grabbed the lights to steady myself and fell into the coffee table,"

"In the process of wich you nearly choked me to death and rammed my head into the fireplace," Derek grunted, glad that Melissa was finally done with a basic check of motor skills

"To make matters worse-"

"There's MORE?"

"-when we finally untangled ourselves and started outside I went into a coughing fit and tripped over an electric thingy and fell into some decorations,"

"You nocked over three of my light-up reindeer...."

"Dude! Why do you even HAVE light-up reindeer!?"

"Oh I'm sorry we can't all have something as sophisticated as _inflatable snowglobes_ ,"

"Wich, thanks to your cat by the way, are now popped and ruined forever,"

_"Good,"_

"ENOUGH!"

That one nerve of patience was really starting to go fast

"I can't believe I'm having to listen to this argument between two grown men, you're acting like CHILDREN, and if either of you say 'he started it' coffee tables and Christmas lights will be the LEAST of your worries,"

Stiles and Derek both hung their heads in shame- like it should be

"Derek, you're fine, do you need me to look at the ... magic... thing... in your leg?"

"No Ma'am, it's going away, but thank you,"

She gave a small nod, taking one look at Stiles and heaving a sigh

"Where do I even START with you?"

"Cold medicine? I'm remarkably unscathed for the most part, my nose isn't bleeding anymore and my head only hurts a little worse than it did from the cold so...."

"Cold medicine... right, you two stay here- I MEAN it- and I'll be back in a minute with some Advil,"

"Thank you!!!" Stiles croaked dramatically, waving to Melissa as she stepped away from the curtained off exam room

Things were quiet for a few moments, before finally, Stiles broke the silence

"Sorry about the home invasion,"

"It's fine, it's Cora's fault for letting you in,"

"Gee thanks..."

"Sorry about spooking you,"

Stiles shrugged, groaning and laying down on the bed

"'S'ok, I've been running with werewolves for like... five years, I'm mostly used to it, still haven't quite gotten the hang of my magic though,"

"You'll learn, as witches go you're still practically a baby," Derek commented, deciding to take the other's lead and lay down as well

Things were quiet for a moment, neither of them speaking, the only real sound in the room coming from Stiles' congested breathing

"Hey Derek?"

"Hm?"

"You uh.... want some help with your Christmas decorating? I probably set you back a few days huh?"

Derek gave a small, shy smile and nodded his head

"Yeah... I'd love some help, do you ... maybe... want some new decorations? It IS Selena's fault your's are ruined, just... don't expect anything else inflatable,"

"Deal... oh God... you named your cat after Catwoman... that's incredible,"

"Thanks, my dogs are Scully and Mulder,"

"Really? Wich one jumped on me?"

"That would be Mulder, Scully is a little Yorkie,"

"You have a Yorkie? Oh my God that's ADORABLE, you know I've been wanting to get a dog for AGES but... I just moved in a couple of months ago right as holiday season started and so it's been one thing after another...."

"Well... if you want some help, I could help you find a dog, I'm always a fan of .. helping... dogs," Derek offered with an awkward cough

"Really? Thanks... I think I'll take you up on that," Stiles grinned back, wincing suddenly and pressing a hand over one ear

"God... my freaking ears popped earlier today and they still won't go back to normal... it's driving me crazy...."

"You know... Laura has a natural remedy she came up with for that and she SWEARS by it, if... if you wanted, you could come over and try some when we get out of here?"

"I'd really like that," Stiles smiled back

"Maybe we can watch Christmas movies?"

"Only if they're animated," Derek agreed

Stiles' face lit up with a bright smile, eyes practically glowing (well, underneath the watery glassyness from the cold)

"Oh my God I think I love you.... and just imagine, we spent all that time fighting eachother,"

"All because Cora let the cat out by mistake last month," Derek sighed

That's when, simultaneously, it clicked

"Wait..... Cora let the cat out last month, thus starting our problems...."

"And she let you in earlier, thus landing us here....."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?"

"I'm thinking Cora doesn't make mistakes like that, especially twice in a row,"

"So when we get out of here do you want to hunt her down or...?"

"Only after you're better, you need to go home and rest, besides it'll be no use trying to get anything out of her if you're sneezing and coughing every two seconds,"

"Thanks," Stiles snorted back, cuddling a little bit closer to Derek

And by the time Melissa finally came back- after having to run ragged looking for Advil of all things- her efforts were rewarded by seeing Stiles and Derek exchange their first kiss

Wich probably would have been cute if Stiles hadn't had to break away and cough and if Derek hadn't leaned back and started rubbing his (likely) still sore head

Melissa McCall deserved the rest of the night off for this one


End file.
